Lyoko freed from Xana
by Silverdawn2167
Summary: Lyokos been shut down down for a year now but something happened to Ulrich that makes him insist on turning on the program again the rest you'll have to read to find out and this is my first fanfic so criticism is ok but no flaming and please review or I might not update till someone does. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ulrich's P.O.V

I was skateboarding to Yumi's I was finally going to tell her how much i loved her when I saw a semi run a red light swerve and the last thing I remembered was a huge force knocking into to me as I laid there in pain screaming but eventually the pain was to much and I fell unconscious.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I was on the tv flipping through channels when I heard a gigantic crash outside and a boy screaming for help. I rushed out with my phone in hand to discover a flipped semi and a figure laying next to it. I took a step closer to discover the figure out of all the things it could've been it was Ulrich. I rushed to him cradling him in my arms as I called 9-1-1 it took all my strength to hold back my tears and tell them what happened.

Operator, " 911 what is your emergency."

" My friend was just hit by a semi his pulse is really weak and he's unconscious it happened on Sparrow Drive."

Operator, " Stay on the line an ambulance is headed there now."

Sirens wailed in the distance and when the ambulance finally arrived I got out my phone and texted Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita to meet me at the hospital. As they carried Ulrich in a stretcher into the ambulance I climbed into the back insisting on coming with him and not letting anyone keep me from doing so.

Odd's P.O.V.

My phoned beeped and I gasped when I saw the word hospital. I Immediately grabbed Jeremy and Aelita even though it was lunch I suddenly lost my appetite. This is how I knew something was really wrong since I'm always starving. Their phone went off too so I'm assumed they got the same text when I saw the confusion in their eyes. When we go to the hospital the first thing we saw was Yumi in the waiting room crying for the first time since we met her.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I was relieved when I saw the gang walked through the door. The entire story just poured out about how a semi ran into him and that the driver was fine but Ulrich's still out and they won't tell me anything. A doctor walked in " Are you Yumi?"

"Yes."

"Ulrich has a concussion, his left arm was almost crushed but it'll be fine, and he's been paralyzed from the hip down the good news is he's finally come to and he will live through this and he really is lucky to be alive but we aren't sure if he'll walk again

I burst I to tears again, of joy assured that he'll live and of sadness knowing he may never walk again. The gang gives me a group hug and I really appreciate it " Can we go see him."

" Yes but not for very long."

Ulrichs P.O.V.

The room and the white walls still swirled around me when I saw a familiar face walk though the door it was Yumi. She rushed towards me " so this is what I get for trying to be confident."

Yumi, " what do you mean."

" Today I was going to tell you how much I love you. So much for that idea."

" Oh Ulrich I love you too,"and then Yumi leaned in to kiss me and all my dreams came true till we both needed air and broke apart to breathe. Despite the car crash it may sound weird but today may be the happiest day of his life. What made it better is that they shut down X.A.N.A last year so not even he could ruin this moment.

" Yumi?"

" Yes."

" What happened to me when I was on my way to your house I can't remember."

" Well how to put this according to the driver he accidentally ran a red light swerved to avoid a car and when it went onto the sidewalk he crashed into you and it flipped over. Everyone says your lucky to be alive."

" Wow I can't believe all that happened today." I was really tired so even though i didn't want to I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I watched him fall asleep wishing he would stay awake so he could've talked to the others as I tried to walk out of the room his doctor walked up to me before I could exited he said he could leave the hospital in a few days but he would need a lot of help. With his left arm almost crushed and since he'll have to be in a wheelchair he'll need someone to take him where ever he needs to go I volunteered happily. When I got outside his room I told them the good and the bad news. When we made it to the waiting room I saw their looks of sympathy when I broke down completely. " It's all my fault if it weren't for me he wouldn't have been there and I can't even blame X.A.N.A. for this since we shut Lyoko down last year."

Odd " You know as much as I do that it's not your fault and I don't think Ulrich wants a girlfriend who blames herself when something goes wrong. Now we should probably go back to school so Ulrich can rest. Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow." They then headed back to Kadic praying that Ulrich would be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. If I did it would have never stopped airing. Also I try to post like every other day but please review so icn find out what I'm doing right or wrong.

Chapter 2

A few days later...

Yumi's POV

" I'm so happy you're coming back today everyone's been really worried about you."

Ulrich, " I know it's weird though still not being able to feel my legs. I'm so happy though that you're my girlfriend after all these years."

" Yeah I am to," then I leaned in to kiss him when Odd walked in. Darn it I cursed to my self Odd always messes thing like this up.

Odd, " Ready to go buddy we're all waiting for you,"

Ulrich, " Yeah" I helped him into his wheelchair and pushed him out of the hospital. My parents drove us till we finally made it back to Kadac academy.

Ulrich's POV

When we made it back i saw Jeremy and Aelita I was overjoyed when they ran up to me to give me a hug. They asked me if I was ok and I told them yeah but I was still really sore and that I still could' t move my legs.

Aelita, " I can't imagine how that must feel. Even on Lyoko we could at least feel are body was there.

" Yeah it sucks I can't do anything on my own really with me in this wheelchair and my arm in a cast I feel so useless I wish I could go back to Lyoko at least there I felt like a hero. Hey is there any chance I could go there Jeremy. Just one more time I wanna know what it feels like again?"

Jeremy, " Fine but only because of what you've been through. We'll meet in the factory after lunch and I'll virtualize you one last time but only for a little bit and I'm sending Yumi, Odd, and Aelita with you."

" Ok thanks Jeremy," we then walked to physics and it was really hard to sit through my arm was hurting and I couldn't wait till afterwards when we go to Lyoko. Finally class ended and we went to the factory, but we went the long way though since I couldn't skateboard over the sewage water.

No ones POV

Jeremy walked towards the super calculator and

Powered it on and told them to get to the scanners to their surprise there was a fourth scanner that Jeremy installed one day when he had nothing better to do. Yumi set Ulrich down in his scanner hoping that everything would be okay. The rest of them climbed into the scanners. Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd. Virtualization. They all made it to Lyoko safely when they heard Ulrich yell.

Yumi, " Are you okay Ulrich?"

Ulrich, " Yeah I'm fine but look." he stood up and walked around " I can move and feel my legs." Everyone was amazed, " Jeremy how did this happen?"

" I'm not sure I guess the transfer alter your genetic structure which enabled you to walk."

Aelita's POV

I gasped when I saw Ulrich walk around I missed seeing the expression of joy on his face.

Jeremy, " Theres a swarm of hornets coming your way, wait just a minute, Aelita give me a visual." I showed him what I saw and he was shocked. " You guys these hornets don't have the XANA symbol and they appear to be friendly but I'm bringing you back till I investigate further."

I watched myself materialize when I saw the disappointment in Ulrich's face as he realized that he would be stuck in the wheelchair again.

Ulrich's POV

When I got back to scanner room I almost burst into tears when they helped me into my wheelchair. It's a terrible feeling when half your body doesn't work it makes me feel so helpless. We went to the scanner room and Jeremy told us some goods news.

" XAXNA's gone and so is the shcypazoa and the monsters are just animals now that only attacked when they feel threatened. So I think I may leave Lyoko running since there's no trace off XANA anymore which means that Lyoko should be fairly safe now.

I was so happy I'll actually have a place where I'll feel useful and I won't be handicapped. We went to dinner and after Odd had four helpings we went back to our room and he helped me get into bed. When I fell asleep I had terrible nightmares I saw XANA I watched as he escaped from the super computer just before we shut it off last year I screamed when I saw him possess a truck and then the memory of the crash came back and I saw the truck that hit me and the XANA symbol flash before me. Odd woke me up I was shaking and I saw the others looking over me they tried to ask me what happened but as soon as I tried to remember the memory was gone all I knew was that I was still scared of what I saw.

Yumi, " are you ok?"

" Yeah I think so. It was just a nightmare." When I shrieked because of what I was experiencing...

Ooh a cliffhanger remember read and review and I might just update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- a tear streaks down my face I do not own code lyoko nor will I ever but I do own this story so plz r and r.

Chapter 3

Ulrich's POV

Yumi, " Ulrich what's wrong?"

I tried to tell her that pain was shooting into my legs like some one was throwing daggers at them. Which was weird since I'm not supposed to be able to feel my legs but the pain overpowered me because when I saw the nurse walk in I blacked out again. I heard faint voices they all were telling me XANA was still alive and that he was out to get us again. I of course was his first target. Then I heard a much louder voice it was Yumi's. She begged me to wake up till finally I did. My vision was really blurry though.

" Where am I," the room swirled around me.

Nurse, " You're in the infirmary you passed out screaming about an hour ago. You screamed so loud I think the entire school heard,"

" Yumi come here," she leaned in and I whispered in her ear " XANA's back," and I fell back to sleep but this time from exhaustion.

Yumi's POV

After Ulrich fell back asleep I asked to talk to the gang in private. I told them what he told me XANA's back. They were shocked but to me it's not very surprising I mean no one especially XANA gives up that easy. After getting the idea through their heads we went back to our rooms leaving Ulrich in the infirmary to rest.

Ulrich POV

When I woke that morning I was in a daze the voices still ringing clearly in my head. I tried to get out of bed to remember oh yeah I can't walk. Yumi walked in when I got into my wheelchair and she helped me get to breakfast then the nightmare flashed through my and I was about to scream when it stopped. The gang asked me what happened last night and I told them everything the nightmare which I now remember the voices the pain in my legs. They tried to hide the confusion on their faces but it was a poor attempt of it. I was confused to but one thing I was sure of is that XANA really wanted me dead if he tried to run me over with a semi.

Odd, " Wow I didn't know XANA could leave the super calculator but it's pretty apparent now if what you're saying is true.

" Oh it's true all right if it weren't I never would have been hit by that car."

Yumi, " Huh what do you mean, wait do you mean that XANA was the reason why you got hit by that car. Oooh now I really want to make him pay. Because of that truck you may never..." I saw the look in Ulrich's face and stopped. " Never mind all I care about is that he pays for what he did to you."

" Yumi I'm fine don't worry about me sure I may never walk again sure XANA almost succeeded in killing me what matters is that I'm with you after all this I still have you."

Yumi's POV

It pained me to see him talk like that. Even though he was trying to hide it I could still see that he was hurting. I'm guessing he's thinking about his dad without Ulrich playing soccer his dad will probably ignore him entirely. I realized I wasn't talking so I told Ulrich I loved him too. But really I wanted to yell at him and tell him he's an idiot for thinking something like that. When I saw something it might have been my imagination but I don't think so. I saw Ulrich's foot tap I shouted at Ulrich to look and when he did he was overjoyed in fact he almost cried it wasn't a very apparent tap but it was enough.

Ulrich's POV

I became so excited when I saw it my foot actually moved what was weird though is that I still couldn't feel it yet hear it is moving then it stopped. I then asked Jeremy if we could go to Lyoko during gym next block. While the others were making excuse to not be in gym. I slowly made my way to the factory but realized when I got there I had no way of getting down without help. The others soon caught up to me and Yumi carried me down with the help of odd. She set me in my scanner when we left for Lyoko. It was nice to be there not having to worry about XANA or anything for that matter. We could only spend an hour here so I tried make the most of the feelings in my legs by using super sprint it felt great to run freely till of course I ran into a block go figure. I tried to fight the block but it was to fast with my life points decreased from my injury I devirtualized within a matter of seconds when I woke though in the real world I didn't recognize my surroundings. I yelled for Jeremy, no response. Also my wheelchair wasn't where I left it and instead o f four scanners there was the one I was in. I managed to drag myself to the door but when I opened it I discovered three flights of stairs separating me from the next one.

Jeremy's POV

Ulrich was devirtualized and since he still couldn't walk in the real world I told the gang that I was going to help him get in his wheelchair. Although when I got down there Ulrich's scan net was open but he wasn't in it. I was shocked with XANA out of Lyoko they shouldn't have had anything like this happen but here I was and Ulrich was no where to be seen. I finally sighed and reluctantly headed back upstairs. When I got to the monitor it tore my heart out to tell them what happened to Ulrich. I told them that someone hooked up a scanner to lyoko and kidnapped him.

Yumi's POV

I couldn't believe it first the car crash and now this. It had to be XANA I'm sure of it. Which meant at best that his life was at danger and didn't even want to think about it at worst. Jeremy said he disconnected the other scanner and that he was devirtualizing us. I started crying when I saw Ulrich's wheelchair just sitting there empty.

Ulrich's POV

I was about to attempt the stairs when I heard footsteps and saw a shadow I tried to hide but it was pointless by the time I was halfway across the room he walked in. " Who are you,"

" Oh so you don't recognize me even after I tried to run you over with that semi."

" XANA,"

" How you'd guess ok let's get down to business I'm using you as bait for the others since you somehow managed to survive the crash. I thought maybe this way would workout better.

Yumi's POV

Jeremey told them he traced the signal to a house. It was a few miles from the factory though. " I don't care how far it is I'm going to save him I already thought I lost him once I can't go through that again." I bolted out of the factory and headed to the house Jeremy said the signal came from. I got to the street and let me tell you it was not the greatest neighborhood. Although what did I expect to be on the same street as a kidnapper little innocent school girls yeah right that be funny. I got to the address and the door was unlocked so I headed up the stairs hoping that Ulrich was okay.

Ulrich's POV

I started to scream when I heard footsteps for them to stay away but he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my face.

Yumi's POV

I heard him screaming for me to get away but I couldn't I had see if he was alright I was about to turn the corner when I heard the worst thin I could've imagined a gunshot. I was ready to run in there when a masked figure ran into me laughing as he went up the stairs but all I could think of was what did the bullet hit. I ran into the room and gasped at what I saw...

Another cliffhanger sorry I was late updating school plus writers block equals bad. Thanks for reading and favoriting my story I really appreciate it. Oh and thx to the guest who so kindly reviewed I couldn't stop smiling when I read my email.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As I told you before I don't own code Lyoko no matter how much I dream of it.

**Author's notes:**

I'm sorry guys for not updating but I had some serious writers block so I started writing a warrior fanfic which I'll be posting soon if your interested. About midway during this chapter my mused returned so i hope it's ok. Thanks for your review robinloverforever53. It really made my day. I want to dedicate this chapter to you since your the first member who reviewed my story. To guest the reason they can't return to the past is that when XANA left Lyoko the return to the past program was disabled because with XANA gone from Lyoko Franz thought that there would be no point in it. Sorry I left that out good observation though.

Yumi's POV

I saw blood pooled around Ulrich's leg but he wasn't screaming he was frozen in shock. I scooped him up and rushed down the stairs. When I made to the street Ulrich had passed out from blood loss. I ran to the nearest hospital. I got to the E.R. the doctors took him out of my arms set him on a gurney and rushed him into surgery. I called odd to tell him what happened.

Odds POV

When I got the call I felt like crying which does not happen very often. First he got hit by a semi then he got kidnapped and now he was shot breaking his leg and hitting an artery. I told Jeremy and Aelita that Ulrich was still in surgery. We made our way to the hospital waiting room for the second time in less then a week. We all nervously waited and I could see the fear in their faces especially Yumi she was hit the hardest especially since she was there when it happened. The doctor approached us and told us that while Ulrich was in surgery they also found that a piece a metal and that is what paralyzed him and that they managed to remove it. All our faces lightened at the news. We hurried to his room when the doctor told us we could see him now that he was awake.

Ulrich's POV

Everything confused me the white sterile walls the machines hooked upped to me. Till I finally saw something that made sense the gang. " Yumi what am I doing here,"

Yumi, " the man who kidnapped you, when I got there you were laying there in shock with a bullet hole in your leg."

" That man Yumi, was XANA and he kidnapped me so he could kill you he used me as bait. The only reason he shot me was to make me shut up. But I have no idea why he left without hurting you. Wait I can feel my legs Odd what happened in surgery."

Odd, " Well that discovered a piece of metal and when they investigated it the doctors discovered that it was what was causing the paralyzation."

Aelita, " The doctors also said that you could go home next week but you would still have to be in a wheelchair because of the cast on your leg. Now though it's only temporary since your not paralyzed anymore."

I was amazed when I heard the news that I wasn't paralyzed anymore and that I was in surgery I do not remember that happening but of course I was unconscious so I guess that makes sense. I'm still aloud to ask question though right. Ok great I just I realized I'm talking aloud. Oh now they're going to think that concussion messed with my head. Shut up Ulrich. Ok now I'm only thinking good.

Yumi's POV

It scared me a little when I heard Ulrich talking to himself but I knew he was really shaken up. The one thing I didn't understand was why Ulrich it used to be he was always after Aelita what changed? Last year he never went after Ulrich if anything it only happened once at the most. What is it that makes him XANAs prime target?

Ulrich's POV

I was going to tell them something when all these images of me on Lyoko with Aelita flashed into my head except I was smaller and I didn't recognize anything. I also saw myself in a tower I was alone but on the screen I was talking to Franz Hopper. Suddenly the vision stopped and I saw the others staring at me.

Aelita's POV

It was confusing when I saw Ulrich's face so pale and lifeless just starring at nothing with a puzzled expression on his face. The only thing telling me that he was still alive was the machines steady beeping. It startled me when I saw him snap back to life and he started speaking to me.

Ulrich, " Aelita do you remember me."

" Of course I do your scarring me why wouldn't I remember you."

" No not like that I mean like before you met Jeremy."

" Well actually yes I have been I've been dreaming about you and my dad on Lyoko with me but I thought those were just dreams why do you ask?"

" It's just that I saw us together when we were younger and I was talking to your dad. Wait I just remembered something I was adopted when I was 8 maybe I knew you before that I honestly don't remember a whole lot about my past though before I was adopted. So it may be possible."

Yumi, " Wait you were adopted and you never told us. Well I guess you didn't really have a reason to so I forgive you for that but why are you remembering things now.

Ulrich, " I don't know maybe during the car accident when the semi hit my head it made me remember.

"Wait wouldnt this mean that you lived on Lyoko too with Aelita. I can't believe it we have to go to sector five don't we Jeremy."

Jeremy, " Well it sure seems that way Ulrich we'll be back in a little while and we promise to tell you everything.

Odd's POV

I turned towards Ulrich, " you rest up buddy soon we'll find out what's happening don't worry." Even though I told him not to worry I was panicking inside my stomach turned int knots and my sense of humor was as bad as Sissy's. Ok scratch that no ones sense of humor can be that bad. We walked out the hospital an headed out to thy factory. Jeremy made sure that no extra scanners were connected and then he sent us directly to sector 5. The countdown started and we headed out in search of the key. It was at the top of the room, " looks like a job for a cat to me. I started to climb to the top. 2 minutes guys hurry up, a voice boomed from the sky. I spotted a creeper, laser arrow, bullseye. I started the gecko again and I barely hit the button with 5 seconds to go. we heads towards the elevator.

Aelita's POV

" Jeremy I'm taking over," I heard him respond and I started to scroll through the system luckily the mantas didn't decide to come out. So I had a lot of time to look. After searching forever I found an entry from Franz Hopper that showed when he sent me here there was a boy that he found wondering Lyoko. This was weeks after he created the program so he had no idea how long he had been there. All he knew as that he held one of the three keys of Lyoko I guess this explains why we couldn't find the third key and why XANA wants to kill Ulrich so much. Franz tried to devirualize the boy but something went terribly awry and he dissa...

" What no this can't be not that."

Odd, " Aelita what's wrong glances over her shoulder what no that can't be...

Hahahaha another cliffhanger sorry just want to keep you interested. I'll try to update next week but you know life gets crazy so just pm me if it's not up by Tuesday and I'll make sure to post. Remember r and r it means a lot to me


	5. Author's notes

Hey everyone it's me. Look I know I said I would post on Tuesday but something came up. First of all I may have a greenstick fracture in my arm so I kinda hurts to type. Secondly I just can't think of what should have happened to Ulrich. Honestly some suggestions in box reviews would be greatly appreciated. I promise to keep on thinking for y'all. Until next time I have someone to thank. Partymashedpotatos your review meant the world to me and I'm sorry about your grandpa that must've been tough. Just to inform you chapter four he's unparalyzed because it hurt to much to think of him like that. Thank you for reading my review and taking time to read my story. That alone was amazing not to mention the review. Bye I'll try to update soon just gotta get the creative juices flowing again. Ohsome last thing if any of you are interested I have a warriors cat fanfic up now.


	6. Ulrich's past

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: oh fanfiction why must you keep reminding me that I don't own Code Lyoko and that I probably never will

Authors Note: hey guys I'm back. Good news about my arm turns out I just ready badly bruised it so yeah. Also I actually have been having ideas for this chapter I just hope their interesting ones. Special thanks to angel aka partymashedpotatos who I hope considers my offer about us becoming pen pals. And Angel I would like to dedicate this chapter to you it seems you share the same love for my story that I feel for yours. For people that are interested it's called ready or not and it a code Lyoko fanfic that inspired me to write my own well now that I'm done with that here's the story

Odds POV

I couldn't believe what I saw apparently when Ulrich disappeared he went to sector 5. Franz of course didn't know about sector 5 so I guess he assumed the worst. In reality though he came here where XANA raised him as his own son. Which means that Ulrich personally met XANA. Then the screen went blank Aelita said there was no other records of him. I'm guessing XANA did something terrible to Ulrich considering he doesn't remember.

Aelita, " Jeremy I'm done now you can take over,"

Jeremy's POV

Once Aelita announced she was finished I took over and searched the date that the screen went blank on. I checked city hall's data base to check for children that appeared at that time. After a few minutes of searching I stumbled upon a boy. It says he was around age 8 and October 15 he was admitted into the I.C.U. with severe electrical burns on his back, stomach, and thighs. It shows that when he awoke he had no memory of who he was and there was no one to claim him at the hospital. So when he recovered he was sent to an foster care center and was shortly adopted before Christmas by none other then the Sterns. I was utterly stunned.

Odd, " Earth to Einstein mind sending us some vehicles so we can get out of here I think the mantas are about to come out and by the looks of it their hungrier then me."

" What, oh yeah sure Odd coming right up I just found some news about Ulrich the first record of him here is being admitted in a hospital in critical condition with no memory of anything before that." I finished the vehicles when the mantas decided to hatch. " Watch out guys XANA may be gone but their still dangerous oh and the north tunnel is open. (a/n sorry I kinda forgot about Yumi whoops let's just say she's at the hospital with Ulrich ok)

Aelita's POV

We hopped on to the over board and made our way to the north tunnel and once we exited Jeremy checked the scanner and devirtualized us. We stepped out and I felt exhausted. Sure its not as bad when a megatank devirtualizes you but still it takes a lot out of you. We met up with Jeremy in the elevator and as we made our way back to the hospital we discussed the situation at hand.

" I feel so bad, waking up with no memory on Lyoko was horrible but at least I got it back within the week here it's been six years (Ulrich is 14) and Ulrich is still in the dark about his past."

Odd, " I know I can complain about all my sisters but I would never wish to not remember any family whatsoever that be a nightmare."

Jeremy, " Well this definitely explains why Ulrich is so upset all the time and why he never wants to talk about anything."

Odd, " That's for sure. At least now I know why Ulrich gets so mad when I complain about how when I was little my sisters would torture me by making me play dress up."

Me, " Yeah it sure does, wait your sisters made you play dress up." I tried to hide my snickering but it was extremely difficult and in the end I was laughing so hard I almost cried.

Odd, " Aelita your so mean here I thought you were the sensitive one yet here you are laughing at me." (Says it in a whiny voice)

Jeremy, " Can you guys quit bickering we're here."

I stopped laughing as we walked up to Ulrich's room. Only when we go there we found Yumi and Ulrich making out. I felt happy for them but it was not the prettiest sight.

Yumi's POV

I was enjoying my make out session with Ulrich but the guys walked in so I had to pull away. Man those guys have some damn bad timing when we're making out. Hasn't anyone ever heard of knocking. I wanted to apologize to Ulrich but Jeremy started talking about what they discovered.

Jeremy, " Well Ulrich you were found on Lyoko but you managed to somehow make it to sector 5 when Franz tried to devirtualize you. This is where XANA sort of adopted you like a son, but within the next month you were discovered in the middle of no where with severe electrical burns and no memory of who you were. When you were healthy you were adopted by the Stern's, your parents in early December."

Ulrich, " Whoa that's a lot to take in so you mean I knew XANA, wait even worse he tried to raise me. Ok that's a little weird let alone how i was found. But guys I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed."

I watched as his eyes drooped shut as the exhaustion took over till his breathing became heavier and he fell asleep.

" So all his stuff really happened to Ulrich, I mean it's not that I don't believe you guys it's just it all seems so crazy."

Odd, " I know I thought the same thing and I read it my self well technically I only read part of it Einstein over here read all the important stuff I just listened."

" Well I'm glad I'm not the only one to think that." the doctor walked in.

Doctor, " Ulrich should be able to come home tomorrow we just want to him keep over night to monitor his vitals and to make sure there's no infection but so far so good."

" Oh my god you have no idea how great that news sounds doctor. I was really worried with all he's been through that you wouldn't release him. Thank you so much." I glanced over at Ulrich's face and whispered to him, " don't worry you'll be home soon in my arms."

Ulrich's POV

(and yes I know he's sleeping I wanna show you his dream)

Even though I knew I was dreaming everything felt so real. I was little again and I was with XANA. So this is what Jeremy was talking about.

XANA, " Ulrich you have to practice if you want to be able to go outside again the world is a dangerous place you need to know how to protect yourself."

" I know but we never do anything fun can't we just hangout for a little bit."

" No we can't we have to prepare ourselves now here's your punishment for talking back. I told you what would happen last week if you ever talked back."

I felt electricity coarse through my veins nothing had ever felt so painful I started screaming. All of the sudden the pain was gone. I realized I woke up and I was safe in the hospital. " Hey what time is it and why does my leg hurt oh yeah that's right I got shot."

Yumi, " Morning sleepy head it's around ten a clock," gives Ulrich a quick peck on the cheek. " You were fidgeting in your sleep was it another nightmare."

" Actually it was Yumi you know me so well. Okay I was on Lyoko this is when I was littler. XANA wanted me to practice fighting but I just kinda wanted to relax. Of course what did he do he electrocuted me. Then I guess I woke up here it was scary though because it all felt so real."

" Well sorry to upset you but according to Jeremy that was probably the last memory you had on Lyoko considering the condition you were found in this world."

" Well that would definitely explain why I had all that memory loss I mean forgetting eight years of your life is definitely not the easiest task. Here I thought my dad was a mean parent sometimes but according to the dream he's an angel in comparison." The doctor walked in.

Doctor, " Well I'm glad to see that your awake and I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you can go home today. We'll just keep you on the same pain medication as before. Now we'll give you some pills to help you sleep better so you'll stop having nightmares. There is something I have to tell you though. Unfortunately there's some bad news."

Authors note: Sorry guys this chapter's over I know I feel so mean leaving you hanging again but I promise I won't take as long to update next time. I'm having a contest though whoever guesses what's wrong with Ulrich will get a special appearance in my next chapter as an O.C. all you have to do is put your answer in a review or private message me it. I hope you guys participate hint it has nothing to do with the bullet wound. Until then see y'all next time.


	7. the new girl comes

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys and to those who participated in my contest, I have an announcement. There actually wasn't anyone who came up with the exact answer in fact the contest kind of bummed me out because only three people participated. This story's fun but I'm not sure if I'll post any more, the only person that's keeping me posting is angel so thank her if you love this story. I might post another chapter if I get a bigger reaction but if not, I'm not so sure. I'll still write and I'll P.M. you new chapters if you want them if I do decide to stop posting this story but I'm pretty bummed. Back to the contest, the results were pretty expected considering it is my story. If you knew what I was going to write there'd be no point in reading. Although someone was pretty close and that person is angel. Aka partymashedpotatoes, so in this chapter there will be an O.C. named Lola Ride who will walk into the Lyoko warrior's lives. She also might end up appearing in all my chapters after this if I feel like it. By the way thanks Angel for the pointers you gave me I've been working on it but you know old habits die hard. Now I'm sure you guys are just here to read so here's the story and I'm sure some of you don't care about my sob story but I just had to get that out there!

Disclaimer: "Sigh" I wish that Code Lyoko was mine but alas. The fact that they came out with a fifth season is amazing. Although it saddens me to know that because of this the letter will never arrive saying you are the new owner of Code Lyoko.

**Ulrich's POV**

"What do you mean bad news? How can there be more bad news I've been shot, ran over by a semi truck, and that's only half of it what else could be wrong."

Doctor, "Well you were complaining of nightmares when you woke up before your surgery. So when you were unconscious after the surgery we did an M.R.I. of the brain. The results we discovered are not life threatening but they are concerning. (Sorry in advanced I may want to work in medicine but I'm only thirteen so the medical parts may not be accurate. In fact there may be little truth in them.) When the electric current passed through the brain some of the nerves that lead to the function of the lungs were compromised. This infers that even another non lethal electric shock could damage these nerves even further resulting in neuropathy. Neuropathy is a nerve disorder that affects your involuntary body functions in your case breathing. This also caused damage in the visual cortex and the frontal lobe. The nightmares you're experiencing now were caused by the car crash when the severe shock undid the healing. That your brain was able to do up till now."

"How is that even possible I mean I've been electrocuted before with a little difficulty breathing after word but I'm fine after words? So sure I have some bad nightmares but you're telling me that it's because of a brain problem caused by an electrocution that happened six years ago. No offense but that's crazy."

Doctor, "I know this may sound weird but it's very real those minor electric shock you've been receiving are what's been causing the damage that lead up to now. The nightmares can be fixed though with this medication." He handed me a bottle of narcotic pills. "We hope that these will help you and that we won't be seeing you again till next week to get the bandages off."

"Thanks, and trust me I'm not planning on coming back here until I have to" after I told the doctor bye and signed the papers Yumi wheeled me out of the hospital's door and we started the trek back to Kadic Academy. When we got there all I wanted to do was be with my friends being in the hospital gets really boring, especially when my girlfriend Yumi can't be around because visiting hours are over. Wow I can't believe I can actually say that now I mean Yumi's my actual girlfriend. Let me tell you it felt great to see something other than those stupid white walls. I mean how can anyone feel better when all they have to look at is a couple of white walls and whoever shows up to visit. I realized that we were in front of my dorm and Odd was rocking out to this new C.D. he had ordered online. I tried to get his attention but he just kept dancing like a maniac until he turned towards the door and saw me sitting there.

Odd, "Oh hey Ulrich how's it going, good to see you back. Hey did you just see that." His cheeks were turning red from embarrassment.

"Yeah Odd we did just see that and I think you should stick with drawing." I bursted out laughing I couldn't hold it in anymore.

**Yumi's POV**

It was great to see Ulrich laugh again. For a while I'd feared that he wouldn't laugh or smile again he just seemed to have been through so much. Leave it to Odd though to cheer anyone up though. I swear he could make principal Delmas laugh even after someone had made him angry which let me tell you is almost impossible. I'd started to wheel him into his room when I spotted the rest of the gang. "Hey guys, how's everything going?"

Aelita, "Well everything's fine Lyoko wise if that's what you mean. Forget us though what about Ulrich how's he holding up?"

"Well his legs going to be in that cast for a while and he's unparalyzed now. I'm really worried about his brain though."

Jeremy, "His brain, why though all he had was that concussion from the car accident."

"It's not that. Well you know how when he was little XANA electrocuted him. According to the doctor the electrocution messed with the nerves that control the lungs. So all those small electric shocks XANAS been sending him have little by little undone the healing the brain had made. Also during the crash what was left of the healing was completely destroyed. Which means that if he has an electrical shock again it could make it so he cant breathe."

Aelita, "Wow that's rough, but Ulrich seems to be holding up okay according to what I'm seeing write now."

"Well you can thank Odd for that. When we opened the door the first thing we saw was Odd dancing and trust me not a pretty sight."

Jeremy, "Yeah I know what you mean. I walked into the guys showers one time and there he was dancing with a toilet brush."

When Aelita and I heard that we bursted out laughing. I swear it was hilarious I laughed and I laughed until I cried, and then I saw Ulrich looking at me with the weirdest expression masking his face.

Ulrich, "Uhh hey Yumi whatcha laughing about?"

"Umm well Odd and his dancing I guess."

Ulrich, "Oh, well then that's completely understandable then."

Odd, "Heyyyy, (again in a whiney voice) I'm not that "bad." In fact some people have actually told me I'm a good dancer."

Ulrich, "Yeah I'm sure some people have, as in your family. Seriously Odd dancing like you just did should be illegal."

I stifled another laugh as my boyfriend and Odd continued to quarrel. I was tempted to break it up, but hey a girl has got to keep entertained somehow. I whispered by to Ulrich and walked with Aelita back to her dorm. I was confused though because when we got there a girl had set up a cot next Aelita's and was putting her things into a wardrobe. I guess she noticed us because she approached and introduced herself.

Mysterious girl, "Hi I'm Lola Ride,"

Aelita, "Hi I'm Aelita where are you from?"

Aelita was always so much better at handling these situations then I was. This girl was so gorgeous. She had green eyes and silky brown hair that fell just beyond her chest. Also she was wearing a little makeup, but not as much as Sissi does.

Lola, "Well I was born in Paris but my mum brought me up in London so that's why I have the British accent."

While Aelita and Lola continued to introduce themselves I noticed Aelita's laptop and the XANA symbol was flashing on it. All of the sudden XANA possessed the objects around it. (Yes even though XANA is in the real world he can still possess electronics) In a split second XANA attacked before I could warn Aelita. The next thing I knew I was falling into complete and utter darkness. I used my last of the sight I had remaining and saw Lola and Aelita getting dragged out the door by the human XANA. Then there was nothing.

Authors Note: Well there you have it another chapter I'm happy that Ulrich finally caught a break. Also what do you think of Lola so far love her, hate her, any personality suggestions, let me know. Again not so sure about this story anymore. I've gotten a way better result from my White Collar fanfic then I did in a month in three days. Maybe if i geat a better result. (hint hint) You can read it if you want just look up I should've worn the vest. Also I should be posting a Kickin' it one shot soon. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Sorry I couldn't update earlier, flash drive problems.


	8. Hiatus

A/N: I'm sorry to say that this story is officially on hiatus. If you still want to read my fanfictions then I have a Kickin it story up called Will i Ever Do Karate Again that I'm currently writing and I'm really enjoying it. the reason I'm stopping this fanfiction is because I don't enjoy it anymore. It had become a complete chore to write a new chapter. The only reason why I did make new chapters was for partymashedpotatos aka angel. She truly was my only inspiration. So I guess this is goodbye for this story I hope you'll go read my Kickin it story.


End file.
